


Junior

by eatapeachallday



Category: Impractical Jokers, TESD
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship, Lust at First Sight, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: Unexpected meetings. Unexpected results. Big consequences. How will they cope?





	1. Chapter one

Wednesday night. Nothing of huge cosmic importance ever happens on a Wednesday. It's hump day. Middle of the week. Good days just ahead. Monday just about left behind in the dust. Still it was a Wednesday night when things changed. Nobody knew it then, not on that day, but it was then that things changed forever for Brian and for Elle.

" Seriously? Amber please tell me you're joking!" Elle searched the lobby of the theatre but couldn't see her flaky friend anywhere.  
"I'm so sorry E. I just can't make it. He's here right now! I gotta go! Enjoy it and I'll see you soon ok? Byeeeee"  
Elle heard the line cut off on her ear and stood for a second in utter disbelief. She'd been waiting for this for ages. Had put off coming in opening night (albeit very reluctantly) because Amber had shown enthusiasm at coming with her. Now Amber was about to get serviced by her shady ex and here she was, flying solo, looking like a complete dickhead, with a giant bucket of popcorn, a giant soda and two tickets for the Justice League. Muttering ineffective curses under her breath she made her way into the screen and just about managing to not spill anything on the way, she found her seat. 

Brian heard Sal sigh yet again and suppressed his grin. Looking up to see what had irked his impatient friend this time he was met by a giant popcorn tub forcing its way through the aisle and then with mumbled " sorry and excuse me's" it finally settled into the seat next to him. When it was finally lowered he saw it was actually carried by a pissed off looking woman. Saying that her pout wasnt the first thing he noticed about her because he hair was truly memorable shade of blue and for some reason she'd gone all out. She was wearing a full replica Wonder Woman costume complete with lasso. She was the full deal from headdress to boots and bracelets. Brian couldn't resist.  
"So Diana, who's your date for the night? Can I expect Bruce or Clark to roll up next?"  
Wonder Woman cast her blue eyes over him. He didn't seem to meet any expectations.  
" How can I be Diana if I'm in this? Huh? I'm not incognito am I ? I'm in the full frigging WW costume not in my everyday duds. Jesus."  
Brian looked over at Sal who was shaking his head and trying not to laugh. Brian shot him the 'WTF?' Look before turning back to the girl.  
" Sorry my mistake."  
" Yeah well shush, its about to start."

With that she effectively dismissed him from her radar and taking a handful of the popped buttery treat she sat back and concentrated on the screen. 

Brian tried to watch the film. He'd been looking forward to it for a while and had been pumped when Sal had agreed to join him tonight. But it was no good , his concentration had been well and truly broken by Wonder Woman next to him. Her huge tub of popcorn balanced precariously between them, not allowing him to use his arm rest. She was obviously enjoying the film, little murmurs and gasps escaping her now and then. Finally the credits rolled and the viewers started to leave. Brian stretched a little and looked over at Sal who gestured he had a call to take and would meet him outside. Brian nodded and turned his attention back to Wonder Woman. She was still here, waiting for the thirty second snippet that usually fell into the credits.  
" Did you like it?"  
She glanced at him now the lights were starting to rise around them.  
"Yeah. It was pretty much how I knew the would be. Awesome."  
Brian smiled, he appreciated her enthusiasm. He thought it was pretty frickin awesome too.  
He didn't know where it came from but it spilled from him before he could turn it off  
" You wanna get a drink?"  
Her eyes flickered over him and he knew he was being assessed. To his relief , although he didn't know why it mattered, it seemed he'd passed muster.  
" Yeah why not?" 

And that's how he found himself in the overpriced bar next to the cinema with a bright blue haired grown woman dressed as a goddess . A couple of beers in he'd found out she was Elle, just turned thirty, no current boyfriend, office worker. She had a huge laugh and a wicked sense of humour. She knew more about comic books and superheroes than he did. A few more beers and half a bottle of cheap whiskey and he found himself in her bed. A truly unexpected but not unpleasant turn of events. She was quite the handful and he couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. At the crack of dawn he'd woken with a blinding headache and with the sight of a now nude Wonder Woman snoring gently next to him. Carefully he'd extracted himself and without a backward glance he let himself out into the morning light, rubbing his head as he made his way the short distance back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle heard the front door shutting quietly and cracked her eye open. He'd gone. Thank the good Lord. No awkward conversations, no empty promises to call. No having to see the solid eight to ten you brought home turn miraculously into a three, maybe a two, as sunlight hit him. It was like something from a Hammer Horror. Lifting her head from the pillow she noted the time and with a groan extracted herself from the duvet. Time to get going. 

A shower and half a cup of coffee later she was out the door and on her short walk to the local DMV office where she spent 40 hours a week dealing with mountains of paperwork and the usually short tempered , no patience drivers of this great state. Her only thoughts on that walk were how lovely the day was and if she should risk stopping to get a bagel or would it make her late. She wouldn't think about Brian Quinn again until she found she had to. 

 

Six weeks later......

A night of tossing and turning was interrupted at four am with the need to empty the contents of her stomach. Throwing herself down in front of the bowl Elle retched until she thought her actual stomach might make an appearance along with the crappy risotto she'd forcefully been made to eat at her moms house earlier. Cursing said matriarch and her inability to create anything vaguely edible she flushed the chain and stumbled to the sink to rinse her face and brush her teeth. Elle studied herself in the mirror above the washbasin and thought she had never seen anything quite so awful. Her eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot thanks to the straining of her guts. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles and in the dim morning light she looked as though she might actually be closer to death than previously realised. Turning away from the reflected horror she made her way back to bed and flopped down to await any more regurgitated rice that might make a reappearance. 

Thankfully the first evacuation seemed to have done the trick because when she next opened her eyes she found the sun had crept high into the sky and was streaming in through her light curtains. Her mouth felt like a nuns crotch but otherwise she thought she was good. A glass of water later she hit the shower confident that the early morning activity of her digestive system was a one off. She was wrong. Standing under the strong warm stream of water she felt her stomach roll and without any further warning she promptly threw up all over her own feet. Washing away the residue she tried to hold it together. Shit and spew were not her most favoured things. She had a weak stomach literally and figuratively and the mere thought of having to deal with this was enough to push her over the edge. Emerging from the shower she sat in the side of the tub and waited for the feeling to pass. After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes later she began to feel able to move again. She had stuff to do and this was not going to stop her. 

An hour later she was sitting in a diner with her sister Ruth. Thankfully the feeling that she was going to yak had passed as she concentrated on what news her elder sibling had to impart.  
" Are you even listening Ellie?"  
" Huh? Yeah sure. I just had a rough night is all"  
Ruth cast her eye over her, taking in the slightly pale features of her usually robust sisters face.  
" You know you do look fucking awful."  
" Gee thanks. Just what a girl loves to hear."  
Ruth grinned at her but put her hand over Elle's a gave it a quick squeeze " What ails ya? You look worse than I did when I was carrying Tommy. Remember how sick I was? Jesus it's a goddamn wonder I ever had the other two. I swore never again..."  
But Elle wasn't listening. Her concentration had snapped away at the mention of Ruth's sickness. She hadn't just been sick. She'd been a spewing machine, from first thing in the morning til last thing at night. She'd been put on a drip. Twice. They'd all still been living at home then, Ruth was just seventeen when she'd fallen pregnant. Elle had been thirteen and had to share a room with the epitome of all the hells that came from being knocked up. If Ruth could suffer from it she had. They all had. For nine months.  
Elle's subconscious was flicking through a mental diary in her mind. When had she last had a visit from Aunt Flo? She couldn't remember. Surely it hadn't been that long ago. She tried to grasp an image of herself and a used tampon but couldn't quite place a date on it.

Mentally shaking herself to bring her brain back she nodded in the right places until her sister jumped up to go get her little darlings from wherever she'd shoved them for the last few hours. 

Walking home slowly, Elle passed five drugstores. Strolling by she forced herself to try and remember when her last period had descended. She vaguely recalled being in work and having to run across the office to retrieve a pad from her bag but that was on Sally's birthday. She remembered that because they all went to Paddy's after work to celebrate. Sally's birthday was two months ago. Surely not. She must have seen her womb lining since then. Right?. Seeing another CVS coming up she swallowed the once again sickly feeling in her throat and turned into the too bright store.


	3. Chapter 3

The fluorescents hummed loudly in the large store. Elle browsed the hair colours and the nail polishes before finally confronting the item she had gone in for. Standing in front of the numerous pregnancy tests, which to rub salt in the wounds, were located next to the contraceptives, she gawked at the huge selection and floundered. Her confused expression must have been noticeable because as she read the back of yet another test she heard a loud throat clearing come from directly over her right shoulder. Spinning around she found a heavily pregnant store clerk looking at her with a toothy grin and a half raised eyebrow.   
" The ones that cost five dollars are exactly the same as the twenty dollar plus ones. They all do the same job."   
" Oh, ok thanks for the tip." Elle replaced the twenty dollar test back on the shelf and grabbed the lower priced model.   
" No worries. Listen you're definitely gonna need folic acid and the pregnacare vitamins too. There's an offer on at the moment."   
Elle shook her head " I'm not gonna need them. I'm not really pregnant. I'm late. This is just a blip. An experiment."   
The clerk looked her up and down and nodded " Yeah you are."   
" I'm not!"   
" Listen, my senses are tingling. My family, we all got the gift. My grandmammy's grandmammy had it and all the way down the line. We know stuff like this. And this little one in here? She'll have it too. It's just the way it is. You're knocked up girl. Trust me."   
Elle shook her head as the clerk, now introducing herself as Rusty placed her hand on Elle's stomach and grinned even wider.   
" Four weeks."   
" Shut up."   
" Listen girl we've got an employee restroom. C'mon. Let's go. You're gonna pee on that stick and we gonna find out right now who's got the sight in this place." 

" I can't go if you're listening!" Elle was in the little employee restroom, test in hand as Rusty stood outside the door.   
"Alright, alright. Im'ma step outside and wait. When you're done call me."   
Elle heard the door open and close behind the pushy assistant. She stared again at the little white stick in her hand. Finally feeling the urge she started to urinate and quickly shoved the test into the stream.   
Emerging she washed her hands and placed the test face down on the counter. Rusty pushed back in the small room.   
" Ok. Two minutes."   
" How far along are you?" Elle was eyeing the frankly huge baby bump.   
" Thirty five weeks. One more month to go. I can't wait to meet her."   
" Picked her name?"   
" This little angel in here is Shonda. Like my Momma."   
" That's nice."   
" Thank you girl. You're gonna need a boys name though. Best get thinking."   
Elle rolled her eyes " So now you know the sex of this nonexistent as well?"   
" I tol' you girl. I got the sight."   
" How long has it been?"   
" Time to flip it and see with your own eyes what I've been telling you "   
Elle took a breath and nodded. The two women, strangers until ten minutes before both watched with bated breath as the test was turned over. Two solid lines. Positive.   
" What the?..."   
" I told you. Knocked up." 

" You feeling ok now?" Rusty eyed her with doubt. Elle was sitting behind the counter with the other woman. She'd thrown up again when she saw the positive test and as a result the clerk had kept her there to watch over her.   
Elle nodded weakly and drank slowly from the bottle of water Rusty had given her.   
" Yeah. Sorry about that."   
" No problem honey. You made it to the bowl. I can't ask no more than that."   
" Listen I better get going. Thank you for looking after me. What do I owe you?"  
" Five dollars for the test. You want the vitamins?"   
Elle swallowed down another mouthful of water and worked on keeping it there.   
" No. I mean yeah? Do I want them?"   
Rusty looked at her new friend, even if Elle didn't realise it yet, she did.   
" Take ' em. Just in case."   
" Ok."   
Rusty rang up her total and Elle paid up, quickly shoving the tablets into her bag.   
"Thanks. For your help and everything. I appreciate it."   
" Hey no worries. Like I said, get yourself to a Dr. Make sure you take the vitamins. I'll be seeing you soon Elle. I'm always here."   
Elle didn't know what to say so she just raised her hand and made her way back out into the street. What the fuck had just happened? An hour ago everything was more or less alright with the world now she had a bag full of folic acid and a womb full of fertilised seed. She made her way home as quickly as she could fighting back tears and wondering what the hell she was going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

After a sleepless night Elle called in sick and proceeded to spend the rest of the day in her tiny apartment going over her predicament every which way possible. What if she kept it? What if she got rid of it? What if she had it and gave it up to some angelic barren couple who would forever hold her up to the status of a saint and praise her name for eternity. She had to admit the thought of the latter was appealing. Christ she couldn't raise a kid. Everything she touched seemed to wither and die. She couldn't remember to water a plant. She thought of Thor. Thor had been her hamster when she was in third grade. She had let him free from his cage, thinking it was cruel to keep him locked in his wiry dungeon. Within half an hour the family Cat, Bruce Banner, had digested him and her mother had clipped her upside the head. This kid didn't stand a chance if it stayed with her. Did it? 

A couple of days of skulking and hiding and it couldn't be put off any longer. Elle was sitting in the OB/GYNE clinic recommended after another trip to the mystic in her local CVS. Rusty had given her the number and here she was studying the horrific 'fun' posters hanging on the walls that depicted the various stages of fetal development in the womb. These were shown as cartoon fruits and vegetables. She tried to picture the watermelon with eyes growing inside her and shuddered. Elle turned her focus back to the sheet in front of her and concentrated on filling in the gaps as best she could. After what seemed like a decade she heard her name and looking up she saw the Dr standing in the doorway. Rising she followed her back through the maze like corridors until they entered a clinical room. 

" Good afternoon Ms. Grey. I'm Dr Howard. Have you completed that for me?"   
Elle looked down and nodded   
" Yes. Here you go." She handed over the clipboard and watched as Dr Howard scanned the scant provided information. It didn't take long.   
" Very good. So a possible pregnancy. Have you been pregnant before Ms. Grey?"   
" Please call me Elle. And no, not so far as I know anyway."   
The Dr didn't seem impressed with Elle's attempt at humour.   
" Well then, the first thing we'll do is confirm it officially. If you could provide a sample. There's a rest room opposite."   
Returning with the small pot Elle watched the Dr. dip various sticks into the pee.   
" Well, Its a definite. Congratulations Elle."   
She didn't know where it came from but Elle burst into tears. Ugly fat tears that wouldn't stop for a long time even when the Dr. spoke to her in her calm comforting manner. Eventually she managed to get a grip on herself.   
" I take it this has come as something of a shock to you Elle."   
Nodding in agreement and clutching her ruined tissues Elle replied " You could say that."   
" What about your partner? Is he likely to be in a similar state to yourself when you tell him?"   
" If I knew who he was Doc, I'd say it's highly likely"

Despite their awkward start Elle found she liked Dr. Howard after all. She hadn't judged her when she'd told her about her one night stand with the guy she now wouldn't even be able to pull out of a line up. Instead she'd been patient and explained all of Elle's options. She'd prescribed some more vitamins and booked her back into clinic for a couple of weeks time. It was then the big decisions would need to be addressed. Elle left feeling a little lighter. Even so she needed to think on the one thing she'd been unconsciously avoiding. The other genetic factor in this equation. The father.


	5. Chapter 5

" You really are unfuckingbelievable do you know that?"   
Elle risked a glance in the eye of the hurricane also known as Mom.   
" It's not all that bad really Ma. It's about time she grew up anyway." Ruth nudged her sister not too delicately in the ribs and winked.   
" Not that bad? Not that bad? You two are the reason I look like this! Old before my time. Jesus Christ on his cross You pair are fucking nuts. She don't even know his name Ruthie."   
" Ummm I am actually here you know. I think he was Ben. Yeah I can't quite remember it but I'm sure it'll come to me. Anyway does it really matter? I'm sorting myself out. It doesn't concern anyone else."   
Elle knew it would be bad but her mother really did look like she was sprouting more grey hairs by the second. Her mouth was twisted up like she was chewing on a lemon.   
"OF COURSE IT CONCERNS SOMEONE ELSE! IT CONCERNS THE FRIGGING UNNAMED MUPPET YOU'VE CREATED LIFE WITH!"   
" Mom!"   
Her mother had reached the precipice. She was up on high, overlooking the world below and she had no intention of keeping quiet on it. Elle and Ruth sat through the next half hour in silence as their matriarch ranted and raved. Finally, thankfully, she ran out of steam.   
" Elle. I just worry that's all. You're such a free spirit. How are you gonna raise a baby?"   
" I don't know yet. But I will figure it out. I'm hoping I can rely on my family to support me no matter how this turns out."   
Shaking her head but smiling her mother just answered " You got that kid.If nothing else you got that." Then just for good measure she clipped her upside her head before planting a kiss on her forehead. 

 

On the journey home, Ruth driving and her youngest two asleep in the backseat they continued the conversation.   
" What'd he look like? I mean was he White, Black, Hispanic, Asian?"   
" He was White. Late thirties I'm guessing. I think he said he was a fire fighter."   
" Well alright that gives us something to work with."   
" How Ruth? I can't go to every firehouse in the tristate and ask if they've got any guys that may have slept with me there can I?"   
" Well no. I guess not. Ok keep thinking. Anything else you can remember? Anything at all? Did he have a lisp or a bum leg or some shit we can identify?"   
" I don't know what you're implying. Why the hell would he be like Quasimodo? You think every guy I go with is some kind of weirdo."   
" Uh Elle I hate to tell you this but every guy I've ever seen you with was some kind of nut job."   
" What!? Give me an example."   
" Uh ok. What about that one who came to the house that day with a broken nose and his front teeth missing?"   
"Ruth, he was fifteen. That wasn't his fault. He'd just smashed into a street lamp on his bike."   
" He was bleeding on Moms new carpet."   
" Yeah. And she just threw him out instead of helping him."   
They were both guiltily laughing at the memory of the poor boy walking back down the street, hand over his mouth to catch the blood with their mom cursing him out at the mess he'd left behind.  
" Ooooh and what about Ryan? He was a complete whack job."   
" We don't talk about Ryan. Ever. You know the rule."   
" Ok. But look you're gonna have to try and find this guy. Ben or whatever his name is."   
" It started with a B. Or maybe a D. Either way I'll figure it out. You can drop me here I need to get some milk anyways."   
Ruth pulled up in front of Elle's local shop and leant over for a hug.   
" At least the worst parts over."   
" What?"   
" Well. You told Mom and lived. You can do anything now. I'll see you next week. If you think of anything let me know ok?"   
" Will do."   
Elle escaped the car and watched her sister drive off. On her short walk home she did remember something. He had tattoos. A Superman one. One with a cat. Another one, a word she couldn't remember what. But the other one she did remember. It was the outline of Staten Island.


	6. Chapter 6

" Turn on channel thirteen."  
Elle had picked up the phone only to be greeted with this barked command. Still she did as she was bid. She was now watching a very loud ad for some pills.  
" Ruth, I don't have a migraine. "  
" Wait. Just wait for the programme to start back up. You still being sick?"  
" A couple of times today but better than I was. Listen I was just going out, can't you just fill me in."  
" You're so frigging impatient. But ok, so, I was telling Tommy about the guy and the tatts you remember right?"  
" You told Tommy? We agreed not to tell anyone else about this. My seventeen year old nephew now thinks I'm either a harlot or nuts."  
" Christ, he already knew that anyways. As I was saying I told him and he said it sounded familiar. Then just now he came home from ball practice and told me to tell you to watch this show. Oh look, here it is now."  
Elle turned back to the TV screen where the commercials had been replaced by some comedy show she vaguely remembered Tommy raving on and on about months ago.  
" Yeah so what's this got to do with anything?"  
" Anyone look familiar?"  
" Why? They catch you on this or something?"  
" Keep looking. I'll wait."  
Elle watched as a skinny balding guy was trying to apply a whole bottle of suntan lotion to passers by on the Jersey shore. Then it cut to three other guys who were feeding him lines through a earpiece from somewhere close by. Elle hit the pause button on her TiVo remote. There in the centre of this trio was a face she recognised.  
"See anything or anyone of interest Sis?"  
" Ruthie, that's him. That's the guy. Cinema guy."  
" Jackpot."

An hour later Elle was sat up on the counter of her new second home painting Rusty's toenails a lurid shade of orange in between serving the few customers that came in. Rusty was in the verge of popping and couldn't even bend down anymore. She looked like she'd grown two sizes in two weeks.  
"And you're sure it was him? Forgive the doubting tone in my voice honey, but just yesterday you couldn't even remember his eye colour or how big his pecker was."  
" Rus, it was him. Right there on my screen. He told me he was a fucking fireman."  
" Maybe he thought you was a gold digger. He went Kanye on yo' ass. Thought you feeding HIM a line about not knowing who he was. Bet if you're on TV you get a lot of that sort of thing happening."  
Elle thought about it for a second and had to begrudgingly agree with her.  
" Ok maybe you have a point. So what's he gonna think if I suddenly turn up and give him this little nugget of info? He's definitely going to think I'm either lying, or like you said I want his cash, or I'm a crazy"   
" Ellie, you can't possibly know what the man gon' think. But you are gonna hav'ta tell the dude. For a start you need to know if there's any weird shit going on in his genetic pool. You gotta know if the baby's likely to get a sixth toe or some shit. Maybe this guy's gonna surprise ya. Maybe he'll want to help you out some."  
" Maybe."

"Listen up girl. It's my last shift tomorrow night. After that I'm a free bird for a couple of weeks until Shonda in here puts in an appearance. If you want we can track this dude down and give him the 411 on this situation. You don't have to do it alone chicken."   
Elle looked at her friend grinning at her and felt instantly better. She knew Rusty was on the level.   
"Thank you Rus."   
" It's gon' be alright Elle. I just know it."


	7. Chapter 7

Brian flopped down onto his seat. The office was already busy, bustling activity all around the four Jokers as per usual. The crew were busy chasing leads on locations and setting up meetings with possible filming locations.   
He looked at the stack of messages left on his desk and inwardly groaned. As much as he loved his job his only bugbear were the countless emails and messages he was copied into, most of them pointless but he had to scan just in case.   
"Joey didn't we employ someone to take care of all this?" He gestured to the pile of slips and envelopes in front of him.  
Joe Gatto looked up at him from his own desk and grinned.   
" We did. And Gina sorts out the stuff we don't need to see. That there my friend is your personal correspondence. It's the stuff she's sorted that you DO need to see."  
" Jesus."   
" Better get through it quick too my man. Murr's got us in that meeting room all afternoon."   
"What could possibly take all afternoon?"   
Joe shrugged " Not sure but he's got a bee in his bonnet about something. I heard him muttering under his breath all the way here this morning."   
Just friggin great thought Brian. Just what I don't need today. He turned his attention back to the mail and started flicking through. Nothing jumped out as particularly urgent. Some handwritten envelopes marked with hearts. Fan mail. He put those to one side to read later. Then there were some bills personally addressed to him but they were actually for the production company. He'd give those back to Gina when he saw her. Finally there were a pile of pink slips. Phone messages. He flicked through. Most he'd already actually seen to so they went straight into the bin. He made a note to call the T-shirt supplier that had his new TESD design ongoing because they had rung. Then at the bottom of the pile three separate messages from the same person. Elle Grey. A New Jersey number. The messages were over a week old and had come in a couple of days after each other. The first one was scribbled hastily across the paper 

' Could Brian Quinn please contact me.' That was it and there was the contact number. 

The second message was a little longer. 

' Could Brian Quinn please contact me. It's very important that I talk to him. Thank you' again with the number. 

The third one, and by now there was also a note from the message taker which read ' This girl is getting slightly pissed. Do you owe her money?! Ring her!' 

The actual message from this Elle was ' Tell Brian Quinn to ring me. I need to talk to him. I'm not a nut. It's very important.' 

Brian raised his thick eyebrow. He couldn't place an Elle Grey. Shit, he didn't know anyone named Elle.   
"Huh. Hey Joey, we know an Elle Grey?"   
Joey didn't look up from his laptop " Nope."   
" Thought not." And with that he scrunched up the papers and threw them into the bin besides the rest of the rubbish.


	8. Chapter 8

" Listen up. We're not leaving until we speak to Brian Quinn. I got alllllll day and a lot of patience sweetheart so what you say you just call him out here and we'll be outta your hair."  
The shocked looking receptionist opened her mouth, closed it again and just nodded. She motioned for the incredibly heavily pregnant Rusty and the blue haired, pale looking Elle to take a seat before picking up the phone and murmuring into the receiver.  
" I think you frightened the crap out of her " Elle whispered as her friend settled herself into the hard plastic chair and opened up her bag. Producing a huge bag of chips and a massive soda Rusty chuckled and shook her head.  
" Don't worry about her. Worry about talking to the chucklehead who keeps ignoring your calls, forcing this action. Just sit back and relax babe. I have a feeling we might be here a while. Chip?" 

Rusty wasn't wrong. Half an hour passed after the receptionists whispered call and still there was no sign of anyone coming to see them. Elle watched as numerous people passed through the frosted glass security doors behind them in the reception area but no one acknowledged their presence. Rus had finished her snack and was now flicking through a magazine with her shoes kicked off and her legs stretched out across the row of seats. Elle was desperately trying to quell the almost incessant need to throw up that haunted her every waking moment these days. Finally after another thirty minutes had passed a man in a very dapper looking navy suit emerged through the doors and approached the women.  
" Good Morning ladies. I'm here to escort you from the premises. Please would you collect your things and follow me."  
" Pardon?" Elle stammered out hardly believing what she was being told. She looked at Rusty who raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, knowing this was for Elle to tackle.  
" If you'll pack up your bag." The man repeated in a calm manner, Elle was now feeling anything but calm however.  
"No. Just no. Listen here pal, you can just turn around and move yourself back through those doors. When you get back in there you find that scruffy haired, cowardly son of a bitch Brian Quinn and tell him that Miss Elle Grey is here to see him and she's not leaving until she's told him why she's here. Now I don't care if that's out here for the whole world to hear or in private. Either way I'm seeing him today. So get your ass in gear and go fetch like the overdressed goddamn messenger boy you are."  
And with that diatribe over she promptly turned and walked into the ladies restroom. The security guard and Rusty could clearly hear her throwing up through the thin walls.  
" If I were you sugar, I'd git to running." Rusty looked at the now unsure looking man and he nodded and turned back to the doors. 

Still it was another half hour before the same now sheepish looking security guard appeared and beckoned Elle forward.  
" Will you be ok here?" Elle looked at Rusty who was now fully reclined on the seats with the glossy mag covering her face. She raised her arm and replied " I'll be jus' fine Ellie. Go on now get in there and don't take no shit."  
" I won't."  
And with that she pulled up her jeans, pulled down her T-shirt and gestured for the messenger boy to lead the way.  
Behind the glass doors was a large office space which was mostly empty. A few people stationed at the desks glanced up as they passed but no one seemed interested.  
Elle followed her escort down a long walkway which passed other offices, some open plan some behind more large windows and glass doors. After a few turns he knocked on another glass door and over his shoulder she recognised her elusive one night stand who was sitting around a large table with three other men. She recognised them from the show. It looked like she was about to go into a meeting with all four of the Impractical Jokers.


	9. Chapter 9

" Mr Quinn... your visitor."  
The guard promptly left the room and with that Elle was now alone standing in front of the large table the four middle aged men were sitting around. Since discovering the identity of her last horizontal dance partner , she'd done a little research. She knew the names of these men and the bones of their story. She'd watched some of the episodes and thought they were pretty funny. She hadn't thought they'd be intimidating in the least, but at that time she hadn't been standing in front of them, smelling slightly of vomit (despite the gum) and they hadn't been silently staring at her. Taking a deep breath and a large gulp, she began.  
" Umm so hi. Hi there. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Elle and we met about eight weeks ago...."  
She had been addressing Brian but could see the grins widening on the others faces as he just looked at her like she had grown another head.  
" Listen up sweetheart." His harsh Staten accent cut across her words. He had remembered her as soon as he'd seen her. " Just because we had us some fun a coupla months ago don't mean you can come here and throw your weight around with our people. We don't appreciate you thinkin' you can come in here and talk down to our staff and security. The only reason you got back here at all is cause I wanted to tell you that shit personally. Now if you don't mind we're busy and I don't got time to waste. Go back out through those doors and Will's gonna escort you out. Goodbye."  
Elle's mouth opened and closed. She watched as she was dismissed from their radar as they turned back to the paperwork spread out in front of them. The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. James risked a glance in the girls direction expecting either tears or a tantrum but to his surprise she looked pretty calm considering the treatment she'd just received. As they heard a chair being pulled out all four of them looked up to see the woman settling herself down.  
" Right. If you're quite finished with the lecture I'm now going to impart mine. If you want what I'm going to say to stay private I suggest you ask your friends to leave us for a moment."  
Brian looked at her incredulously. " You got some balls. I'll give you that. You got five seconds to say what you got to say then I'm calling security in here."  
" Righty-o. Don't say I didn't give you the option. So now YOU listen up" Elle reached round and into her back pocket and pulled out a rolled up sheaf of paper.  
"I came here to tell you that I'm pregnant. Knocked up. In the club. Totally fucked. Anyway, You're the father. That's one hundred percent. I'm happy and more than willing to prove it when I'm able. There had been no one else for months before your below average performance in my bed and unfortunately there's been no one since it. These here..." she rolled the papers down the table towards him " are forms and questionnaires from my Dr. She needs to know medical stuff about you so that I know everything will be ok with the baby. Her address and contact details are on the inside of the front page so when you've filled it out you can post it back. Feel free to bill me for the postage."  
Elle paused and watched as all four men just stared at the paper in front of Quinn. He hadn't reached for it. Sal's hand had risen to cover his mouth. When no one spoke Elle rose quietly from her seat.  
" Ok. Well my mission here is complete. I did what I came to do. If you'd returned just one of my innumerable calls maybe I wouldn't have had to take a day off to drag my incredibly nauseous ass to Manhattan, throwing up the entire way, come in here, wait for close on two hours in that cold ass reception room with a woman who's about to drop her own baby, deal with your snotty receptionist, jumped up security guard , and your incredibly rude self. I've given back attitude to get this shit done. Just for the record, and in front of your witnesses, I didn't come for a handout. I don't want anything from you. I don't expect you to want anything from me. I was told you had a legal right to know about this so my conscience is now crystal clear. I hope you all have a nice day. I'll see myself out."  
And with that she pushed in her chair, turned, and left the room closing the door softly behind her. 

Elle was met by the same security guard who did indeed escort her back out to reception. Elle's knees were shaking the entire walk back and her stomach felt like it was in her throat. Still she managed to keep her head up and her calm demeanour. When they arrived back to reception she nodded at Will, who returned her gesture with the hint of a smile and a whispered " good luck" before again closing the door behind her. Rusty was reading the receptionists palm.  
" Ooh girl. I don't like the look of this love line. No, not at all. See where it's cut off right here? Ooo that ain't good, It's not going to be easy for you and this guy."  
The other woman looked stricken  
" But he just proposed!" She held up her left hand as proof.  
Rusty just shook her head sadly " Just trust me on this one Mama. It ain't gonna last. You need to find yo'self someone more responsible."  
Elle knew they needed to get moving.  
" Rusty, I think we've taken up enough of these people's time. C'mon let's go eat."  
" Now you're talkin'. Well it's been nice to meet y'all. See you around. And remember what I said. You need to look for someone else. This Sam. He's no good for you."  
Elle called the elevator and Rusty joined her as it opened. Elle could hear the receptionists loud talking behind them and suppressed a smile as she heard the one Rusty had read for starting to wail  
" I never told her his name was Sam!"  
The doors closed and then the elevator started to whisk them back down twenty floors. Just seconds later Brian came dashing out to reception to find one of the women behind the desk in floods of tears, being comforted by the other, a mound of sweet papers and chocolate wrappers left all over the small table, along with various chip bags and a big gulp cup. But no sign of Elle.


	10. Chapter 10

The door had just shut.  
Sal, Joe and Murr all looked at the papers sitting on the desk. Brian however just started laughing. Clapping his hands together loudly he grinned ear to ear before poking at Sal's arm.  
" That was friggin awesome. I gotta admit it. I take my hat off to you friggin idiots! How'd you find her? Sal! You went all out in this one. Where are the cameras?"  
The three others still looked stunned.  
" What? C'mon! Where are they?" Brian stood and started looking around the room for the tiny cameras that were usually set up when they were pranking on the show. Finding nothing where he would expect them to be he finally looked at his friends properly. Taking in their shocked faces, it hit him, that had not been a punishment or a joke. With that he pulled back the door and sprinted from the room. 

Finding reception in one hell of a mess but empty, he pushed repeatedly on the button for the elevator before realising it wouldn't arrive in time. He sprinted for the stairwell, taking the stairs two and three at a time, finally finding himself on the ground floor, slightly winded and still too late. No sign of her. He pushed out through the revolving doors and scanned the street but could see no telltale blue hair on the pedestrians within his range. Just fucking great.

"Let's just say I'm not confident he'll even fill in those questions. He was kinda mean and moody. Hell, grumpy even. If I'd have known what he was really like when I was getting jiggy with it then I woulda called the whole thing off. Jesus! The thought that I fucking slept with that jerk off. I don't even think I came."  
Rusty slurped down the last of her coke and smacked her lips.  
"Ellie, I tol' you before. It's gonna take time. You just wait, he gon' suprise you. Patience sweetie, patience. Beside, don't act like you special, no woman comes every time."'  
They both laughed and Elle called for the check.  
After the long ride home from the city, Elle dropped off Rusty. She noticed the other woman wincing slightly as she practically rolled herself out of the car.  
"Are you ok? Is the baby coming? Do you want me to take you to Morristown?"  
" I'm fine Elle. She's not moving til next week. I know when it's time. Now get on home it's late and I'm needing a long bath and a good sleep. See you tomorrow?"  
Elle nodded " I'll come over after work."  
" Ok Chicken. Do me a favour?"  
" Sure."  
" Pick us up some KFC, plenty of gravy. I'll have some bread waiting."  
" Will do. See you then. And thanks for coming today."  
Rusty waved her hand dismissively " Nothin' at all. Goodnight Ellie."  
Elle waited until her waddling friend had entered her home then set off back to her own place. Her head was full of the afternoons events and half of her was relieved it was done, the other half was sort of hurt at his attitude when he had seen her. She knew he had recognised her. She was memorable for lots of different reasons but the hair usually stuck in the mind. She tried to recall why she had taken him home but it was an alcohol hazed blur in her brain. She must have found something to like in him, but seeing him today with a hard look on his face, the way he spoke to her, the wild shaggy hair and beard, the whole thing had been a wake up call. If Rusty was right with her predictions, and so far Elle had no reason to doubt her, she was carrying that mans child. And it was a boy. Elle shuddered at the sudden cold feeling creeping over her. She turned on the heat and flicked on the radio to take her mind off the whole thing. As she drove on the traffic report gave way to the next set of songs. Billie Jean by Michael Jackson began to leak from the tinny speakers and she promptly turned it back off. Now was not the time for that one. The rest of her short journey was made in silence. 

Arriving home she made the sharp turn into her usual parking spot and gathering her things she got out of her car. She was locking the door when she felt a hand fall heavily on her shoulder. Shrieking at the unexpected touch she automatically used her elbow to ram the person standing right behind her straight in the gut. Hearing a Woomf of exhaled air from behind followed by a strangled sounding wail of pain the hand was removed and she turned, keys ready in her hand to jab her potential attacker in the eye.  
Behind her, bent over, and holding himself whilst gasping for breath, she had caught him a good one, was Brian.


	11. Chapter 11

" Areyoufriggininsanecreepinguponme!"   
Elle was slightly hysterical despite the fact her ' attacker' was well and truly out of the game.   
Brian was still holding himself, bent over, trying desperately to get his breath back enough to speak.  
" Jesus, I'm sorry, you really scared me. Look c'mon let me help you." Elle moved over to the casualty just as he finally managed to straighten himself out. He managed to shake his head and gasp   
" Just. Just don't. I'm OK."   
Elle watched as he leaned heavily against the car behind him, breathing harsher than normal but the worst seemed to be over.   
" Didn't your Mother ever teach you not to jump out on women?"   
" Didn't yours teach you not to act like a goddamn maniac?"   
" Maniac? Are you fucking kidding? Believe me , my mother would be proud of that move."   
" Somehow I believe you." He winced again and rubbed his side.   
" What are you doing here?"   
Brian shook his head. " What do you frigging think I'm doing out here? You can't just drop something like that on me and then turn tail and run out! I came straight over as soon as you left. It took fucking forever to find this place again. Look, we need to talk. If what you said is true we need to sort it out."   
Elle's eyes narrowed dangerously " Are you trying to imply I'm lying?"  
Brian scrubbed his face with his hand and replied with a sigh " No. I don't know. Christ almighty, I met you once. Once. I don't know A1 about you. You could be some sort of nightmare weirdo for all I know."   
Elle snorted, and because she just couldn't resist it crossed her eyes so she looked completely nuts " Nightmare weirdo huh? You could be on to something there. Perhaps you're closer to the truth than you think.You'd better come in then, seeing as you want to talk."  
Brian nodded and pulled himself up off the car. As he slowly followed the girl up to her door, he again wondered just how sane she actually was.

Elle lived in the ground floor apartment. She fiddled with the key in the lock, finally managing to get the door open. Stepping inside she flicked on the lights and throwing her bag onto the nearest surface she held the door for Brian to enter. He did so almost reluctantly. She could almost see his thoughts crossing his features, he was wondering if he should just go. Just forget about the whole thing. But eventually he came in and Elle shut the door behind him.   
" Drink?"   
" Huh? Oh no thanks."   
Elle cleared a huge pile of washing that had taken up half of her sofa and gestured that he should sit while she transferred it to the bedroom. He glanced around the small, fairly crowded room.Emerging again she found him half sitting, half hanging off the edge of the seat. She flopped down into her huge comfy armchair opposite him.   
"Right so where do you want to start Mr TV?"   
" Mr TV?"  
" Sorry, Brian. Where do you want to start?"

Over the next hour he asked her to go over everything again. She did so as patiently as possible, even though she felt anything but. She explained about feeling sick and taking the test in the CVS. She told him about meeting Rusty. Admitted she couldn't remember what he even looked like and how she had finally recognised him thanks to her Nephew. She told him about her trip to the Dr and the way they had worked out her due date. She looked at him reproachfully as she told him about finally finding the number for the production company and leaving numerous messages. Long story short she was eight weeks gone and as far as she was concerned he was the father. She fell quiet allowing him a moment to take it all in. Finally he spoke.   
" Have you looked up the local clinics?"   
" Well as I said I went to the Dr. "   
" That's not what I meant...."  
Realisation dawned. Granted at first she had considered abortion. She was pro-choice. She knew it was a realistic option. But after spending time thinking and researching everything open to her she knew it wasn't for her. It just wasn't. She knew that just as much as she knew she was right handed and loathed mint chocolate. Elle shook her head.   
" Nope. Sorry. I won't be doing that."   
Brian sighed " I have no intention of being a father. Nope. Sorry. I won't be doing THAT."   
Elle looked at him and took in the slightly sarcastic tone of her repeated words. Underneath the surface she could see he was freaked and taking that into consideration, after all, she had been the same for the first week, she just nodded.   
"Ok then. Good talk. I guess we've said everything we can then. I'll see you out." She stood and Brian followed her lead.   
" Look, just 'cause I said I'm not interested in being a Father don't mean I'm not going to help you if you need it. IF you do go through with this thing, we'll get the tests done and IF it comes back that this is my problem then I'll work something out for you."   
" Gee you're such a hero. IF I do go ahead 'with this thing' and have this ' problem' as you so beautifully put it , I'll manage without you. I've got family and friends. I told you that earlier. I meant what I said."   
She crossed the small room quickly and opened the door.   
Brian stepped out into the corridor. Before he could turn around to say goodbye she had slammed it loudly behind him. He raised his hand, thought of pounding the wood, trying to go in a little more subtle this time, rephrasing his unfortunate wording, realised it was probably a bit too raw at the moment. He dropped his fist, turned and with a head full of questions, regrets and doubts walked quietly back to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

" Hey! Look who it is. Daddy cool. You see her?" Sal was testing the waters and Brian's limited patience as soon as he pulled up to the curb.  
" Fuck off."  
" Good morning to you too sunshine. Seriously how did it go?" Sal had settled himself into the passengers seat and as Bri pulled away he waited to hear the latest.  
"Yeah, I found the place, took me over an hour. I saw her."  
" And?"  
" It didn't go well. I think she's on the level. She said she wants to have it. Said she can do it alone. I tried to keep calm but fuck, she's hard work. I think she might be a bit loopy. Asked her for the tests.I mentioned visiting a clinic, she practically threw me out."  
Sal watched his friends face carefully. He could see the strain around his eyes, knew he was panicking deep down even if the surface was calm.  
" So what's the plan? You look through those papers she gave you? Maybe you could go see this Dr yourself. Ask her some questions, see what needs to be done. I'll come with if you want Q."  
Brian nodded but he didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want to think about it even. He pushed it to the back of his mind and flipped the conversation to the day ahead. Sal took the hint. 

Q was out in front of the cameras, getting into position to start waving a clipboard at passers-by. Joe and Murr took the opportunity to grill Sal as the camera angles were checked and rechecked.  
" What did he say? What's going on?" Murr was wound up about the whole thing. Anyone who didn't know better would swear it was him in the hot seat on this not Brian.  
Sal shrugged and imparted the very little info he'd managed to glean that morning.  
Joe took a long swig of his drink and nodded along " He'll have to sort it out. I mean he can't just bury his head in the sand here. Gotta step up."  
" He will. Give the guy a chance huh? He's known about this for less than a day Joe. He's still in shock." Sal, as always, jumped to his friends defence.  
Suddenly they heard Brian's voice in their ears  
" Will you all just shut the fuck up? And in future take the mics out before you start discussing my own personal hell."  
The three men behind the screen had the decency to look shamefaced. They mumbled out their apologies and then it was time to roll.

" Lunch. Take the hour!" The call came from Andrew, and the mics were hurriedly abandoned for the promise of food. The three guys waited for Q to appear but after a few minutes it was clear he had other ideas. Sal picked up his bottle and made to head for the street where Q had been filming.  
" Let me go. I want to talk to him." The request came from Joe. Sal nodded and watched with Murr as Joe walked quickly away to find their forth.  
He caught up with Bri surprisingly quickly considering the head start and the quick pace the shaggy haired joker was setting.  
" Q! Hey wait up man. You know I'm a heart attack just waiting to happen!"  
Q shook his head but did slow down allowing his jovial friend to catch up and match his stride.  
" Sorry about earlier. We're just thinking of you Bri. We're worried is all."  
" Nothing to be worried about Joe. I talked to her. She don't need my input. She made it clear she's going it alone. Who am I to argue?"  
" You know that's not right. No matter what's been said right now it don't mean things won't change. We're talking about a baby here man. Possibly your baby. Do you know what that means?"  
" NO! I don't know. I have no fucking idea what it means Joe! I see you with Miliana and Bess and it's all good. You're happy and I couldn't be happier for you, you know that but that ain't me Joe. I'm not the father type. Never will be. It's just not in me man."  
" You don't know that. You can't know it until you try it. Remember what I was like? Before my family I was nearly as bad as you. I had this fucked up idea that I wouldn't be able to find myself a partner, let alone my baby girl and the bump. But as soon as I met Bessy, that was it I was gone. When I saw that baby girl for the first time, Jesus I would kill for her. I would die for her. You gotta give this a chance Bri. If it's your kid, then it deserves to know their dad."  
" Look Joey I know you mean well but I need to think on this."  
" Alright, I'll get outta here. Give you some space. If you need anything just holler ok?"  
" Ok."  
Joey headed back to the Buffett cart on set and Brian kept on walking.

 

Elle looked up from her screen. Opposite her, Jim, her official work husband was eating a huge warm, thick, roast beef sandwich and the delicious smell was driving her insane. She looked at her own offering of limp Tuna salad and grimaced.  
" Gimme a bite."  
" Nah."  
" C'mon, don't make me beg"  
" Not until you tell me what's going on with you."  
" What are you on about?"  
" Don't act innocent blue. You know what I'm talking about. You look washed out. You're not eating properly. You've lost weight. Those jeans are hanging off you. You didn't go to Denny's bash on Saturday and you never, ever, miss an opportunity to drink your own body weight in vodka so what's going on and don't you dare lie to me."  
Elle looked at him and took a tasteless bite of lettuce.  
" Ahh fuck it." She threw her plastic fork down in disgust and scooted her chair around the desk to sit herself next to him.  
" All right. Gimme and I'll tell you."  
Jim handed her his food and looked on in amusement as Elle started to devour it like a woman possessed. When she was finally sated, she handed back the remnants , wiped her face and sat back with her bottle of soda.  
" Ready now you frigging hog?"  
Elle grinned. She knew he adored her no matter the insults.  
" Alright but it goes no further."  
" When does it ever?"  
" Not even to Suze?" She knew he told his girlfriend everything.  
" Not even."  
Taking a breath she spilled it " I'm knocked up."  
Jim took a second " Shut the fuck up."  
" True."  
" Holy FUCK."  
" Shhhhh. Dick. I don't want to tell anyone until I have to."  
" I can't believe it. Who's the father? Please tell me it's someone in this room. No let me guess. It's Will. Am I right? It's him isn't it? Your dream came true."  
Will was approximately seventy and had refused to retire three times. They literally couldn't get him to leave. He sported the worst jumpers known to man and nostrils full of spiky grey hairs. He was also the grumpiest asshole she'd ever had the displeasure to meet.  
" You know me so well."  
Jim snorted loudly but pulled her into a quick hug. " How do you feel?"  
" I'm better than I was. I've been puking like a demon has inhabited my body. I'm just waiting for my head to start spinning around and my face to turn green."  
" I'll hide my crucifix then."  
" I would. But I'm getting there. Only twice today so far. Yay me."  
" When are you due?"  
" Mid August."  
" Nice.Maybe you can stretch your maternity until after Christmas."'  
" Jim, I honestly can't think about it."  
" So when you going to tell Roz?"  
Roz was their senior officer and although she was nice enough, the thought of having to have this discussion with her was too much.  
"Like I said when I have to. I've looked it up. I can go up to, like nearly dropping the kid, before I have to admit anything."  
Jim shook his head. " Elle I have to tell you. There's already talk. People have seen you running off to the restrooms every ten seconds. There's a book going on whether you have an std or if you're as you put it, knocked up. I think someone must have heard you chucking up in there."  
" Great... well it's one thing to talk and another to know. I'm keeping it quiet and let them fucking keep guessing."  
" Your secret is safe with me."  
"Thanks Jimmy."  
Jim winked at her and smiled back " No problem blue."


	13. Chapter 13

A week passed. During those seven days Bri had done as promised and really concentrated on the situation.He spoke to his brother who had three kids of his own and confided in him about what had happened and that he was genuinely freaked. They talked and gradually Bri came to realise that if he wasn't involved in this then he really did have no say in it. Heeding his brothers advice that he'd be sorry, maybe not for years, but in the end eventually he would kick himself for not speaking his mind he decided that actually he wanted to have some input after all. 

He had rung the buzzer umpteen times but there was no answer. It was Sunday Morning and he'd been hoping that he'd catch her in. Just as he was about to give up a rough looking older lady opened the front door and looked him up and down distrustfully.   
" Hi there I was actually looking for Elle"   
The woman chewed a wad of gum and nodded her head " She ain't here. Left late last night. Said her friend was going in for a baby. Don't know when she'll be back. She ain't exactly someone you can set your watch by. Coming and going all the time.Nice girl but she got some strange friends. Take a message?"   
" No, that's ok. Thank you."   
She closed the door on him, muttering under her breath something about long haired freaks. He turned and headed back to his car, he'd just have to try again.

 

" Jus' look at him Elle. He's perfect." Rusty hadn't taken her eyes from her son since he'd finally pushed his way into the world an hour before. The hours of agony before that now a distant memory. He had a mop of curly black hair and the most adorable chubby cheeks. He really was perfect.   
"Guess Shonda isn't going to work now huh?" Elle grinned at her tired but elated friend who looked a little shamefaced.   
"I was so sure. I never even asked them when they was scanning me." She shrugged " Can't get 'em all right I suppose. I'm thinking Raymond after my daddy."   
" Ray. That's nice."   
" Yeah. Thanks for staying with me Elle. My momma should be here soon. She'll be pissed she missed it."   
" Thank you for asking me. I'm honoured I got to be here."   
" As soon as I saw you I knew we was going to be friends Elle. I see the light inside you girl. It's bright and beautiful. It matches mine."   
Elle smiled and felt herself welling up a little at Rusty's words.   
" Right, C'mon let me have a hold?"   
Rusty passed her 8lb 3oz bundle over to Elle and watched the other woman looking at him with wonder and amazement.  
Rusty was dozing peacefully as was Ray when Shonda arrived an hour later. After introductions and more thanks for her help , Elle finally left the little family together to head home and get some rest. The hours of labour she'd just witnessed, along with the blood and god knows what else in bodily fluids had shaken her up. She really hadn't ever thought about it before but now she had seen it up close and personal she wondered if she really could do this. And alone at that. True enough she had her mother and sister. She had good friends. But when it came down to it she would be on her own. The thought overwhelmed her suddenly her eyes began to stream and her throat started to close in panic. Seeing the coast road up ahead she turned off and headed for the calm of the sea. 

She found herself sitting in the damp dunes, hair whipping wildly around her face as she ate her cookie dough ice cream and watched the waves cresting gently on the shore. Her panic attack had been staved off. For now at least. She had hoped she'd beaten them for good but the sneaky fuckers sometimes managed to show themselves. There were a few people around and she studied them. Dog walkers. Teens holding hands and kissing. A family. Mom and Pop and two little kids running along the beach, whooping loudly and throwing sticks around for the dog. The parents watching them and hugging each other against the not so gentle breeze. Her eyes welled up again and it wasn't entirely because of the wind. She unconsciously put her hand over her stomach and again the thought was there. Front and centre in her brain. Could she do this alone? Would it even be fair? Sighing she stood up on wobbly legs and hiked her way back through the sand to her car, thinking all the way about that little happy family and that's how things should be. At least in a perfect world. She certainly didn't live in that. She never had. Her own father had done the classic ' going for a pack of cigarettes' and walked out the door when she was three. Never came back. Her mother had done her best, working two jobs and keeping their head above water but it hadn't been the picture perfect childhood that her friends seemed to boast about. Then Ruth had gotten knocked up and that bozo had done a runner on them too. She and Tommy had lived with them until he turned five and Ruthie had then met her now husband Steve. She'd then had Amy now eight and Robin who was six. Granted, now she and Tommy were happy and settled with Steve and the little ones but it had been a hard slog for her too at the start, and that was with Moms help. Still Elle had absolutely no intention of going back to live with her mother. Not in a month of Sundays. Sighing, she started up the car and decided to go somewhere that always made her feel better. Somewhere she hadn't been for six months. The Secret Stash. A new book never failed. Feeling better already she headed for Redbank.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey if it isn't my favourite luminescent haired comic junkie! I thought you must be dead. How you doing Elle?"  
Elle grinned at the warm welcome " Afternoon Walt. Long time no see."  
"Jeff told me you'd been in on a Sunday but that was a while ago. Where you been hiding huh?"  
" You know me, busy busy. I just haven't found the time to get over here lately. I need a pick me up Walt. Please tell me you got a Shanna the She Devil for me in here."  
" Shanna, huh? I think you may be in luck." He looked around for Jeff but seeing no one around he came around the counter himself. " I'll go look for it. Bry's just through there if you want to see the morose fuck."  
A gruff " Hey!" Came from the back half of the store.  
Elle smiled and went back to say hi.  
" Hi Bry. How's it going?"  
" Elle. Nice to see ya. Not too bad at all. Haven't seen you much lately. Walt's been panicking that you'd found somewhere else to get your funnybooks." He gestured to the chair next to him around the heavily graffitied poker table and Elle sat down. They chatted and caught up for a couple of minutes until Walt came back with the promised goods.  
" Looky at what I found for you."  
Elle let out a delighted little squeal " Number one!"  
Walt nodded, smiling at her reaction " Yep. And in amazing condition too."  
" Sold."  
Walt laughed " I ain't even told you how much yet!"  
" Don't care. I need it. It's fantastic."  
" I like the enthusiasm. You can have it for what I paid for it. Sixty bucks."  
" Done and done."  
" Alright then." Walt had now pulled up a seat too and the three sat and caught up properly for a while. Elle knew the two men pretty well. She'd been coming to the stash and before that the old shop since she was fifteen, and over the years she'd often found herself staying longer than intended and getting caught up in their involved discussions . Walt had even offered her a job once, well aware that she knew her stuff when it came to the books. She'd reluctantly had to turn him down because she'd just taken up her full time job and had been totally gutted to do so.  
"Listen we're just about to record. Shop shuts in fifteen. Wanna hang around? Just waiting on the Staten Island Stud so we can kick off."  
Elle nodded. She'd been aware they were into podcasting but had never really listened to it before, or any other pods for that matter. She never seemed to find the time to just sit and listen to something. If music was ever playing in the background she was aware of it but never really took it in, being too distracted by whatever she was doing.  
Walt took her cash and went to do his final jobs before locking the doors and Elle found herself helping Bry to set up the microphones on the table. She reluctantly admitted she was not a listener and he admonished her jokingly.  
When they were all set up they grabbed a couple of drinks and then they kicked back still waiting on the other guy. Finally they heard a rapping on the door and Walt went to answer. Elle heard greetings being exchanged but as she was laughing with Bry she didn't really pay a lot of attention. It was only when Walt returned with Brian Quinn in tow that Elle fell silent. Her eyes grew large as did Brians own.  
" What? What are you doing here?" He spluttered as the two other men looked on in puzzlement.  
" You two know each other?" Walt asked  
" You could say that" Elle replied.   
" Don't tell me you're a victim of the Stud too?" Bry was laughing, as was Walt, but it tailed off as they finally noted that these two were not finding this funny. Not at all.   
" What's the deal Quinn?"  
" Ask her."   
" I'd better get going. Thanks anyway guys. It was good to catch up." She pushed back her seat and stood grabbing her bag.   
" Are you sure? Don't let this schmuck scare ya off."  
Elle smiled at Walt but continued to move around the table. " It's fine. I gotta split anyway. See ya."   
Bry and Q watched her leave, followed by Walt who would let her out. They reached the door and he opened up. " Listen Elle, if he's done something...."  
" Nothing to worry about Walt. Honest. Oh! I forgot my book."   
Just then Quinn came walking down the store with said book in his hand. " Bry said this was yours."   
" Yeah. Thanks. " she reached for it and Walt got the message from the look Brian shot at him. He left them at the door.  
" What are you doing here? Is this some sort of psychological bullshit you're trying to pull on me? Come to where I'm hanging out, get in with my friends, trying to turn the screws or some such shit?"   
Elle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Trying hard to keep calm she breathed in deeply. "I didn't know you knew Walt and Bry. I've known them both for years. Go ask them if you don't believe me. This has absolutely fucking zero to do with you, you jumped up prick. Do you honestly think I'd spend my time following you around or plotting to run into you? you are seriously deluded. Go fuck yourself. Seriously." With that she turned and pulling open the door she stepped out into the fading sunlight leaving him feeling like he had just made a huge ass of himself and everything that much more complicated.


	15. Chapter 15

Other than a letter containing all sorts of legal jargon which was indecipherable from some fancy solicitor in Manhattan, which was quickly scanned and then thrown on the pile of other junk mail she got, Elle didn't have any contact with or from Brian Quinn for the next three months. She continued with her life pretty much as she always had although there was now no occasional smoking, alcohol or her usual other slightly naughty behaviour. She attended her Drs appointments and kept taking her vitamins. She kept active , as much as she could be bothered anyway, and spent a lot of time with Rusty and her adorable bubba Ray, who was a contended, pudgy, total darling. The more time she spent with them the more her confidence in her decision to go ahead with this turn of events grew. The sickness finally stopped and she started to get back to feeling normal again. Actually she felt better than normal. Her Mother and Sister came to her first scan appointment and looked with delight at the wriggling molerat inside her womb.  
" You shouldn't say things like that Ellie!" Scolded her mother as Ruth laughed her head off and Dr Howard tried to hide her own grin.  
"Why? That's what it looks like. A hairless molerat."  
" You'll witch the poor baby! Take it back right now!"  
Elle just laughed but outside as they walked back to the car her Mother caught her upside the head, as she always did and scolded her again.  
She finally told Roz in work about the situation and was relieved when she was assured that everything would be sorted and there would be nothing to worry about when the time came. She was getting herself prepared and for someone who always just went with the flow she had to admit it felt good to actually get some plans in place. Moving was out of the question. She just couldn't afford anywhere bigger at the moment so with help from friends she went right through her apartment, cleaning and decorating , throwing out bags and bags of stuff she didn't need or want.Her comic collection was sold, she needed the cash. It was gradually replaced with the multitude of baby crap that she was told she absolutely had to have. It was exhausting but exhilarating as she saw her space transform into somewhere she could actually imagine raising a child. At nearly six months along she was finally facing the future. Better than that she was ready for it.

Brian however was on a totally different path. Other than seeking legal advice on how he should handle this, he spent the time trying to actively forget about the whole thing. He wouldn't talk about it with his friends and hadn't mentioned anything at all to his parents. He threw himself into his work, the show, always a priority now became his prime focus and he was nearly always first one in the morning and last to leave at night. When he did find himself with free time he would seek out someone, anyone, to go out and party with. It wasn't hard, he had a lot of friends who wanted to do just that. He met women. He slept with some of those women, although he made sure that he was always protected- he'd learnt his lesson on that.  
Just as Elle was pulling on her big girl boots, Bri was throwing himself into a second semi-adolescence of sorts. As far as he was concerned he was coping just fine. Everyone else could see the truth that he was still currently blind to. He had his eyes opened by his Mother. His brother had cracked and eventually gone home to spill the beans. He couldn't get Bri to listen and he knew only the head of the family would be able to get through. Once told, Mary Quinn had immediately gone to Brian's house and dragged the story from him. There were a few tears from them both before the whole thing was told , but it was finally out.  
" So the question now is, what are you going to do about it Brian?"  
Brian shrugged and studied his glass, avoiding her eyes.  
" Right. Well I'll tell you then shall I?"  
" Go on then."  
" Don't you cheek me Brian Michael Quinn. I didn't raise a backchatter."  
" Sorry Mom."  
" As I was saying. Yes , you get the tests done when the child is born. That's just common sense. But in the meantime this girl is going to need support and your help."  
" I'm sure she's fine."  
" Really? You know this for sure?"  
Brian mumbled something unintelligible under his breath  
" You. You go make sure. I'm not saying you need to be going overboard, but this time, it's precious. You get to those appointments with her. You take her. See the scans. Get your bloods done too. The Drs will need those."  
Brian continued to mumble but nodded his understanding. He sat in silence for a long time after his mother had left him. The way she had looked so worried about him and her words played over and over in his mind, as did those of his brother and his friends. He pulled himself up off the seat and grabbing his car keys he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Before he knew it he was on the Garden State Parkway and heading back into New Jersey. It was time to see her and sort this out once and for all.


	16. Chapter 16

Elle was observing the finishing touches being added into the bold mural in the nursery. Tommy was the artistic genius doing the painting.  
"You sure this won't give the kid nightmares Bellie?" He stepped back to take in the whole wall now covered in an Avengers action scene.  
Elle narrowed her eyes at her smart mouthed nephew who had given her the awful nickname of Bellie, since her baby bump had seemingly exploded, which of course immediately stuck with the entire family.  
"Of course it won't. How could any kid be scared if they've got a team of superheroes watching over 'em?"  
Tommy seemed to think it over for a second then shrugged.  
"Guess you're right . Just gonna finish up on The Hulk, then I think it'll be done."  
"Ok kiddo. Wanna drink?"  
Tommy nodded mutely, already back at the wall adding definition to the green muscle mass.  
Elle was getting juice when the buzzer rang loudly.  
" T, your Moms here." Elle called out to her nephew, pressing the entry button.  
A few moments later there was a short rapping on the door.  
"Come in!"  
Elle and Tommy were back in the small bedroom admiring the finished work. She had pulled him into a bear hug and was dropping kisses all over his head as he play fought her off.  
" Ruthie ,look at what your amazing offspring has produced!"  
They both looked around expecting to see Ruth's proud face in the doorway, but standing there was a uncomfortable looking Brian Quinn. There was a moments silence as all three of them evaluated the situation.  
" Holy shit! It's actually you." Tommy moved forward to greet Brian. He couldn't believe it.  
" I'm a huge fan of the show. It's really funny. Awesome."  
Brian smiled at the enthusiasm and shook the kids hand " Thanks man. Appreciate it. Nice to meet you....."  
" Tommy."  
" Tommy. You did this?" Brian was gesturing to the impressive wall art.  
" Yeah. It's no big deal. I like to draw."  
That's when Elle cut in " It is a big deal T , it's amazing. Listen, can you give us a sec hon?"  
Tommy nodded " I'll call Mom, see where she is." With that he left them to it. 

" What are you doing here?" Elle looked at Brian with genuine surprise.  
"Figured it was time to check in with you. See how you're getting on." He had the sense to look a little shamefaced as he took in her largely expanded waistline along with the frankly huge breasts, hardly hidden under a loose sundress. It had been longer than he thought. That's not all that had changed. Her hair was now a violent shade of purple which fell in soft curls around her face and over her shoulders.She looked happy and healthy. She had a glow.  
" You look good. You feeling ok?"  
" I'm fine." The surprise at seeing him was now fading and in its place was something strange. A feeling of hurt mixed with a touch of anxiety, and maybe if she was being totally honest a tinge of regret.The last time they had met things didn't exactly go well.  
She looked at him and realised he had changed as well. The long hair was gone, and although he was wearing a ball cap she could tell he'd shorn it all off, down to the scalp. That along with the barely there five o clock shadow across his jaw, he looked like a different guy.  
" I didn't mean to interrupt anything but I was wondering if maybe we could sit down and talk. Did you get the letter?"

"Letter?" She thought for a moment " Uhh yeah I think so. Couldn't make head nor tail of it.It's around here somewhere." She waved her arms around and he knew she didn't have a clue where it was.  
" You were supposed to sign and return it."  
" Was I? You were supposed to send that stuff off to my Dr. She's still waiting."  
Brian nodded. He remembered ripping up then throwing the papers in the bin.  
"That's why I'm here. Fresh start. I'll sort out the medical stuff but you need to find that letter and send it off."  
" What's so important?"  
Brian sighed " It basically says...."  
He was interrupted by Tommy sticking his head around the door " Bellie, I'm off. Moms outside she says she can't come in, Robins throwing up again and we gotta run."  
" Ok sweetie. Gimme a kiss and tell her I'll ring her later"  
Although embarrassed in front of Brian he succumbed to his aunts kiss and then raised his hand in goodbye.  
" See ya again Tommy." Brian smiled and Tommy returned it before leaving. They heard the door slam and then Elle turned back to her unexpected guest.  
"You were saying?"  
"Bellie huh?" He was smiling at the name "You hungry?"  
Elle thought for a moment although the honest answer was always yes. She was continuously ravenous these days. It was a sheer miracle she hadn't doubled in size.  
"I guess. But you can't call me that."  
" C'mon then , lets go eat."  
He turned and left the room and Elle followed.


	17. Chapter 17

They sat opposite each other, both feeling a little awkward at the beginning. Elle wasn't sure why she had even agreed to be there. From the look on Brian's face he was thinking the exact same thing. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the food arriving and as they both started to eat, gradually they began to talk.  
" So, how's it been going? I mean with...everything" Brian cast his eyes down again to her neat but very evident bump and Elle shrugged, swallowing her mouthful of fries.  
"It's been ok. I mean it's really frickin' strange feeling the baby turning around in there, every night he starts getting real energetic. It's weird to see, but pretty cool too."  
Brian swallowed hard and just nodded. They were quiet again for a moment before Elle reached into her purse and pulled out something which she handed over to him. They were scan pictures. Brian studied them briefly before passing them back. His throat was strangely dry.  
"He?"  
" Well according to Rusty, yeah. I just say he out of habit now. I didn't ask the Dr. Figured I needed the final surprise when I'm battling through it at the end. It might keep me going."  
" I wanted to say sorry. I mean for before. I didn't realise you knew Walt and Bry. Seeing you there was unexpected. I freaked. I know I need to sort this out and I intend to. I'll call that Dr and get the info in to him."  
" Her. Dr Howard is a her."  
" Ok. Her then.I'll get to it. In the meantime I'd like to come with you to your next appointments."  
Elle stopped chewing " Really?"  
" Well, yeah. My Mom recommended it. Would you mind if I came with?"  
She shrugged " I suppose not. As long as there's nothing, like, you know, private, that they need to do. I've got one coming up this week."  
" Just let me know when."  
Elle nodded. " Sure."  
Brian was relieved. He had been sure things would not be going this smoothly, but to his surprise Elle didn't seem to be holding a grudge. They talked some more, just in general and by the end of dinner it honestly wouldn't have been too far fetched to say they were actually starting to tentatively get along. She was genuinely funny and smart. He found himself laughing naturally. When the plates were cleared to Brian's surprise Elle dropped her half of the check on the table.  
" Put your money away I'll get this."  
Elle shook her head " No thanks. Its fine." With that she scooted out of the booth " I'm just going to the restroom. Back in a sec"  
He watched her make her way across the restaurant. He had to admit that the girl was different to how he had pegged her. In his mind she had been made into the villain. Blown up in his imagination as at very best, a liar, at her worst a money grabbing groupie . He knew that he still hadn't really scratched the surface with her but he knew when to admit that he had maybe been wrong. He was ashamed that he had jumped to conclusions when he really didn't know anything at all about her. What he did know, even after just this hour or so in her company was that he intended to get to know her better.

Brian dropped her home.  
" So you got my number now right?"  
" Yep. In my phone."  
" And you'll let me know when your appointment is?"  
" Yes. I'll check and text you it later."  
" Ok then. I'll hear from you later then."  
" You will. Thanks for coming by Brian. I know it took some balls to turn up here, not knowing if I was gonna rip your head off or whatever. I'm kinda glad we got chance to talk."  
Brian smiled at her. " Yeah no worries Elle. See ya soon ok?"  
" Night Bri."  
With that she hopped out of the jeep. He watched until she was inside the front door. Driving home he finally felt a hell of a lot better than he had done for months. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Elle stood outside the Drs offices eyes skimming the sidewalk both ways in the hopes she would see him approaching. It was nearly time to go check in and there was no sign of him. Unexpected tears rose, welling in her eyes, clinging to her lashes and she bit her lip hard, as if that could prevent them from falling.She internally scolded herself. These hormones were really beginning to fuck her up. She didn't know why but she was surprised by his no show. All week they had been exchanging texts back and fore. At first it was just to give him the appointment details but to her surprise he had text her every night since their dinner, just to check on how she was and if she needed anything. Their written exchanges had grown rapidly and the night before they had been pinging quips at each other until gone one am. She had foolishly started to even look forward to hearing the little tone going off. Scrubbing her eyes harshly she turned her phone off, shoving it down into her jacket pocket and went in through the glass doors on her own. 

Brian had actually been on course to arrive early. Now he was sitting in a jam five blocks over from the clinic because a fender bender had blocked the way literally minutes before he took the turn. He was truly stuck. Nowhere to park up either. Cursing under his breath and checking the time he'd tried to keep his patience at first. As it finally became obvious that he wasn't moving anywhere for a while he hit Elle's number in his contacts list. No answer. Straight to message. Shit. He thumped the steering wheel in frustration, for all the good that would do. He just had to sit and wait it out. 

Dr Howard was in a good mood. Not that Elle had ever seen her in a shitty one but she looked happier than usual. It made Elle feel even more pissed off.   
"So I'm glad to say we've had the elusive Mr Quinn's replies back. Finally. I've sent him an appointment for bloods. I'm impressed Elle. You tracked him down huh?"   
" Kinda. He was supposed to be coming today but.." Elle shrugged her shoulders and plastered a smile to her face.   
"Maybe he's just running late. I'm the meantime let's do the usual."   
The Dr took her temperature, tested her blood pressure and weighed her. She took yet more blood, and then prodded and poked her stomach to see how the baby was positioned.   
" Everything's looking good Elle. You're healthy as a horse. So let's see here, you're twenty five weeks. Over halfway there. It really won't be long now. How's everything going?"   
Elle shrugged "Alright I guess."  
" You don't sound so sure. Would you like to talk about it?"   
She didn't know where it came from but Elle looked at the Doc and all of a sudden it just came out of her.   
"Actually I'm really pissed off. My life has done a one eighty. My single friends don't know what to do with me. I can't go to bars or clubs now right, so it's like 'see ya'. Then my friends with partners and kids look at me with frigging pity.Like I'm some kinda sad sack. I'm on my own, so they feel sorry for me and act awkward around me. I have one friend who's just become a single mom and she's exhausted. I mean she's totally beat. She was too tired to even eat last night. I'm really scared I'm not going to be able to cope with this baby on my own. My family are great but my Mom and my sister both work full time. They're not going to be around much. And that Asshat who told me he'd be here today. Well I think we both know how that's going to turn out Doc."   
Dr Howard was quiet for a moment. Her blue eyes were kind as they assessed Elle.   
" I'm a single mom Elle. And yes it's tiring. Fucking exhausting actually, you're right on that. The Asshat who I met left us when my daughter was three months. I think he's living the life of Riley in California now. But you know what? He's the one who's missing out. That girl is THE very best thing in my life. I won't lie to you, it's not easy. It's downright bloody depressing sometimes, and it's a hard slog. But I don't have one single regret. Not one. And I'm betting the farm you won't have one either. You can do this Elle. I have no doubt. None."   
The room was quiet as they both recovered from their unexpected sharing.   
" Thanks Doc."   
" You're welcome Elle. I'll see you at thirty weeks. My assistant will set up the appointment and contact you."   
" See you then." Elle opened the door to leave but stopped and looked back as Dr Howard added one last thing  
" Oh and Elle, if he does come in for those bloods I'll make sure we give him the full works ok?"   
" Full works ?"   
The Dr had a wide grin on her face " Oh yes.You'd be surprised by what we need. Physical tests, Plenty of vials of blood required, maybe even more than you have to give and I'll even throw in a prostate exam. Can never be too careful."   
Elle returned her grin and waved goodbye as Dr Howard tipped her a wink.


	19. Chapter 19

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!" Brian was exasperated with this woman. For someone he hardly knew , she damn well knew just how to push his buttons. Maybe that was just a god given skill handed to every woman. He was trying to explain to her why he was a no show, but she kept cutting him off.  
After he'd finally gotten moving again he'd arrived at the clinic to be told Elle had just left, but lucky for him they had a cancellation and could fit him in there and then. After he'd been drained of what he was sure was damn close to half his blood supply he'd been put through a physical he wasn't expecting and left to run on a treadmill for half an hour. Finally they'd let him go. He was currently standing in her doorway as she chewed him out for bailing on her.  
" That's the truth. Look" he showed her his bandaged arm where they had drained him. " Now if you're convinced can I please get a drink before I collapse here?"  
Elle nodded and finally allowed him in.  
"Fine. What do you want?"  
" Anything. Anything, I just need to sit down for a sec." he collapsed heavily into her armchair as she went to get his drink. She returned and handed him a bottle of water which he downed in record time.  
" That Dr. She's a masochist. Jesus. What the hell did she need all that for? Don't tell me you had to do that too?"  
Elle smiled and shook her head. " Nope. Just for the guys I assume."  
" Yeah well I won't be going back for more, I can promise you that."  
" I'm sure you won't need to. Look I hate to be rude but I was just going out."  
Brian took another deep swig " Oh yeah? Where you going?"  
"Nowhere exciting. My Mom cooks for us all on a Wednesday. I gotta scoot or I'm gonna be late, then she gets pissed, then I get yelled at. It's a whole thing."  
"Can I come with?"  
" Really?"  
" Yeah. I mean only if it's convenient. I suppose at some point I'd have to meet your parents."  
" It's just my Mom. And my Sisters family. But if you really want to step into the lions den I guess it's okay with me."  
" Great. I'll drive." 

The short drive was filled with tales of their respective Mothers and a lighthearted competition of who had it worse. Elle directed him to a small cul-de-sac just off a quiet street. He pulled in behind the other cars littering the driveway. As he turned off the engine she undid her seatbelt and looked over at him  
" Not too late to change your mind. You can turn back now, once you're in there it's every man for himself. Just saying."  
Brian shook his head " I think I can handle it."  
" Ok. But don't you dare say I didn't warn you. C'mon then let's go."  
Elle led the way into the cozy home, calling out her hello loudly.  
" YOU'RE LATE BELLIE!"  
Elle rolled her eyes at her Mothers bellowed greeting and gestured for him to follow her through to the kitchen.  
" Hi everyone."  
The kitchen was packed and chaotic as usual. Ruth and Steve were sitting either end of the dining table. Her Mother sat in the middle next to Tommy with Amy and Robin opposite. Her mothers dogs Arthur and Reggie, two fat little pugs, were begging for scraps. They all looked up at once and immediately zoned in on Brian.  
"You brought a friend Bellie?"  
" Uhhh yeah. Mom, everyone, this is Brian, Brian this is everyone."  
There was a moments silence before everyone started talking at once.

After they had eaten, and her family had pumped Brian for any and all information they could possibly get, from his exact address to where he grew up. They got more out of him in an hour than Elle could have in a week. Elle watched as the kids took him by the hand and led him into the den to show him their school work. Tommy followed them, as did Steve who was talking his head off about the Devils. That left the women in the kitchen to clean up.   
" For a muppet I guess he ain't so bad Bellie." Her Mother nudged her gently as they stood in front of the sink rinsing the dishes.   
Elle smirked " I guess not."   
Ruth was wiping over the table " I gotta admit, he's easy on the eye Bels. I wouldn't mind a tumble in the sack with him either."   
"RUTH!" Their Mother looked genuinely scandalised for a moment before she dropped the act " Ah, who am I kidding. I definitely would. I mean thirty years ago I woulda been all over that like a rash."   
Elle couldn't help but laugh " You two are frigging nuts."   
" Yeah, just like you. So you think maybe you might be seeing more of him?"   
" I don't know Ma. I think he's just, like, making sure he knows what's what. Like so he knows we're normal or something."   
" He's just doing recon?"   
" Yeah. Something like that. I don't know, that's just how it feels."   
" Well he came here to meet us. Hopefully we passed the test or whatever. But for the record I think maybe it wasn't that much of a hardship. He seemed to be enjoying himself."   
" Yeah, I think so too." 

They finally managed to extract themselves from the full, noisy, and infinitely loving home. Brian couldn't escape the hugs and handshakes as they left, and he happily accepted them.   
" Sorry about that. I guess I'm used to everyone at once but I didn't realise how loud and goddamn nosy we all are."  
Brian just smiled as he concentrated on the road ahead " Nah I had a ball. Your family are great. Really. Thanks for letting me join you."  
" No worries. And FYI I think they liked you too."  
" Good."  
They were quiet for the rest of the journey, the radio playing low in the car quickly lulling Elle to a shallow sleep. Before she knew it he was stopping outside her complex.  
" Elle, we're here."  
Elle opened her eyes and yawned loudly. Stretching slightly she turned towards him.  
"So I was thinking as I've met yours , maybe you'd better meet mine. I know my folks would like the chance to meet you before.... well you know before this all happens. Could I maybe get something set up so I can take you to meet them?"  
Elle made a low sound, breath hissing through her teeth " Mmmm I don't know about that. I'm not a meet the parents kinda chick. You came tonight cos you wanted to. I'm not in the same mind frame if I'm honest."  
" Hey, its only fair. Their not monsters Elle. Don't they deserve the chance to meet the girl carrying their grandchild?"  
Elle knew he had her there. Jesus , she hated meeting the parents. The very, very few times she'd ever had to do it had been disastrous. She always managed to fuck something up, somehow.  
" Well I guess I have to then."  
" Great. I'll sort it and let you know when and where."  
" Great." There was literally zero enthusiasm in her voice but Brian chose to ignore it as she slid from his car.  
"See ya soon Elle. And thanks for tonight. Really. I enjoyed it."  
" Goodnight Brian."   
She watched him pull away with a sense of impending doom.


	20. Chapter 20

" You're wearing that? I know you ain't serious Elle." Rusty was lying on Elle's bed with Ray. She'd come over after Elle's panicked call. She was tying herself up in knots at meeting Brian's family,and Rusty had an idea as to why. Despite Elle's loud and insistent protests to the contrary, was all over her face, she cared. She wanted them to like her.   
"What's the matter with this one?" Elle looked down at the loose black dress she had put on.   
" Look like you going to a goddamn wake not a family brunch date girl. Let me see what else you got in there."  
Rusty rolled over and handing the wriggling baby to Elle she started pulling things out of the wardrobe, flinging them on to the bed as she dismissed everything she was coming across.   
"In case you didn't notice nothing fits me anymore." Elle sat down heavily on the pile of discarded clothing.   
"Well lookie at what I found here! This is the one." Rusty emerged holding an ivory summer dress covered in large bright summer flowers that Elle's mother had bought her about four years ago and she'd immediately put at the back of the closet.  
" Oh God no. Really? I don't think that's going to fit Rus."   
" You leave that to me. Go on now git in the shower . Im'ma need a sewing kit and some peace. Give Ray Ray his toy and get me your stuff."   
Elle did as she was told. 

When she emerged,feeling only a little more relaxed, Rus showed Elle her handy work.   
" I'm impressed."   
" Ain't nothing really. Just letting a few little seams loose here and there to give you some wiggle room girl. Right let's do this hair."   
An hour later Elle had to admit she was in awe. Rusty had put her colourful hair up in a sleek chignon. That coupled with a more natural make up look than she usually went for, and the dress, she looked pretty fucking good. More than that she looked lovely.  
" I think you gon' be alright Elle."   
" Yeah I think so too. Thanks Rus." 

After dropping Rusty and Ray off at home Elle followed Brian's directions to a small outdoor bistro on Staten Island. It was a warm sunny day, with a cloudless blue sky and a warm breeze. Just perfect. On the journey over the bridge she practiced her small talk and tried to remember not to swear.   
Pulling into the parking lot she saw Brian's red jeep. They were already here. Holy fuck. Right. Time to do this. She got out of the car and feeling awkward at the sight of her large bump she pulled down on the dress which fell to just below her knees. Breathing deeply she headed towards the doors and was stupidly grateful when she saw Brian coming out to meet her. 

Brian had been watching for her. He saw her black Ford swing into the lot from where they were all waiting for her just behind the entrance doors and excusing himself he went out to meet her. As she turned to look at him he felt his heart pick up the pace, she looked beautiful.  
" Hey! How's it going? Looking good Elle. I had promised them the Wonder Woman costume but I guess this will have to do"   
" Ha bloody Ha." She noted he looked pretty smart himself in a white short sleeved shirt and light coloured pants.  
Brian grinned at her and eventually she returned it.   
" You ready?"   
" No."   
" Tough shit, this is it, c'mon let's go."   
As they made their way back in she was quietly muttering swears under her breath, and trying desperately to control her breathing.   
" What are you doing?"   
" Getting it all out now." 

As it turned out, things went well. His parents were quiet at first as was Elle but as the afternoon continued they started to relax and eventually they were chatting away naturally. As they had coffee His mother finally broached the elephant in the room.   
"So Elle, how have you been feeling? I remember this time being so very tiring."  
Elle nodded in agreement " Oh my God yes I'm beat most of the time. I get home from work and I'm crashed out in bed by nine. Then He's kicking me all night, I don't really get much sleep."   
" You get a lot of movements?"   
" Oh yeah. He's going for it now.." Elle took Mary's hand and placed it on her bump. Her face lit up in a wide smile feeling the baby's wriggling under her palm. Brian suddenly felt strange watching this scene. He excused himself for a moment and headed inside to the restrooms. When he returned everyone was ready to leave. He noted his mother had written her contact details down and was passing them to Elle. After goodbyes and promises to meet up again his parents left them and Brian walked Elle back to her car. She was so hugely relaxed compared to just a few hours before the difference was evident.   
" That went well right?" She looked to him for confirmation.   
"Yeah, absolutely. I think they really liked you."   
" There really is a first for everything I guess. Parents never like me. Moms especially. Christ I feel like a real grown up!"   
She looked up at him, eyes shining, smiling brightly, she looked so beautiful, and acting on instinct, he reached for her and kissed her.   
Although she wasn't expecting it, Elle fell into the kiss naturally, returning it. As abruptly as it had started he pulled away from her.   
"Shit. Sorry I don't know why I did that"   
" You don't?"   
Brian shook his head " No. Shit! I shouldn't have done that. Look, I gotta go. Text me when your next appointment is due or if you need anything. I'll see you."   
Elle watched as he stalked back to his car, head down. He started up and drove away without looking back. She watched him go and for a moment she really didn't know how to feel.


	21. Chapter 21

" But you kissed her?"  
" Yes. I fucked up and I kissed her. Sal, it didn't mean anything, it was just the relief that my folks liked her and it was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't mean shit."  
"'And she knows this?"  
" Well I haven't had a heart to heart with the girl but yeah, she knows where we stand. It's not as if I've made her believe that we're going to be a thing."  
"Except for when you impregnated her. Then went and met her family. Oh, and then took her to meet your family. Then kissed her. "  
" Alright Asshole. I get it. I'm a dickhead. Happy now?"  
" Nope. And I don't think you are either. Q, get your fucking head together. In a few short months you are going to be a father...."  
Brian cut off his friend quickly " No. No I'm not going to be a father at all man. I'm going to be financially helping the kid out. I'm not getting involved otherwise. I sent her the goddamn letter explaining it all months ago. She knows what's what."  
"You're fucking kidding yourself. She has this baby and you aren't gonna know what's hit you. She's gonna need help and she'll be looking to you for it. If you can't see this you're more visually impaired than Stevie fucking Wonder."  
" Fuck off Sal."  
" Quinn I love you but you truly are a fucking idiot." With that statement Sal hung up leaving Brian hanging on the line, speechless. 

" You kissed?"  
" Yeah."  
" And?"  
" And what Ruth? He scarpered as if I'd tried to bite his fucking tongue off. He literally couldn't have got away from me faster if he was wearing a red suit with a fucking lightning symbol on it. He looked petrified."  
" Lightning symbol? The Flash right?"  
Elle sighed " Yeah"  
" Well fuck him then. HE kissed YOU."  
" Yeah."  
" Ellie, just concentrate on you and the baby for now. It'll all work out in the end kiddo."  
" Ruthie, I'm scared. I'm scared all the damn time. I'm scared I can't do this. What if I fail?"  
" You? You could never fail sweetie. We're all here to make sure of that. Don't you ever think you're alone."  
" I gotta go, I'm on my way back in to the office."  
" Well then, I'll see you Wednesday and in the meantime keep your chin up ok?"  
" Ok. Bye Sis"  
" Bye Bellie." 

Elle switched off the TV. She'd forced herself to stay up and watch The Walking Dead instead of hitting the sheets early as had become her normal routine. She knew she'd be beat in the morning but at the moment she felt it had been worth it. Stretching and then wriggling off her sofa she got on with her bedtime routine. As she snuggled down under her soft warm duvet her mind involuntarily drifted back to Brian Quinn. To the feel of his lips on hers. The smell of his subtle aftershave and the mint on his breath. To the warm dark hue of his eyes and how they seemed to be able look inside her head, to see how she really felt. She turned over and shoving in her earbuds she turned up her music, hoping and praying that it would block out any more of these stupid fucking thoughts.

Outside Brian watched as the last lights went off in the ground floor apartment. He'd been sitting outside for over an hour, trying to decide what to do. Sal's words had been ringing in his ears all day and although he didn't want to admit it, and never would out loud, his friend was right. He'd fucked this whole thing up from the moment he'd met Elle.The only thing he'd succeeded in was confusing everything. She deserved better. He started up his car and slowly pulled away.


	22. Chapter 22

Brian read the text messages again. There were three sent over the course of a few weeks but he hadn't replied. He knew he should, he'd even tapped out his own messages back a few dozen times but in the end he never sent them. He needed to put a distance back between them. Elle had asked him if he wanted to go to her appointment at the clinic, if he wanted to attend her baby shower, if he wanted to go for lunch, but he just couldn't face any of it. Couldn't face her. Eventually she'd got the message and he hadn't heard from her in weeks now. He kept telling himself it was for the best. Best for him and for her. He kept picturing the look she had given him when he'd pulled out of their kiss. 

 

Elle was huuuge and it was finally starting to catch up with her. Luckily it was her last official day at work before the baby arrived. Her due date was two weeks away and she planned to spend it doing as little as possible. She waddled out of the elevator and was met by Jim who was , as always waiting to take her bag.  
" Good Morning lovely. How you feeling today big momma?"  
" Like Shit Jimmy. I nearly got wedged in the shower again this morning and it took me three attempts to lift myself off the toilet, which I'm practically living on at the moment.My goddamn bladder must be the size of a quarter. It's constantly full.In fact I may be leaking a little as we speak. I don't know for sure because I haven't seen my actual Vagina for months. Other than that I'm fine and dandy thanks for asking."  
Jim took a step back and inspected the floor under Elle. Happy she had actually been joking he continued " I love hearing your woes Ellie. Your ceaseless moaning is what keeps me going. What am I gonna do without you to cheer me up every day for the next few months?"  
" I'm sure you'll survive."  
" I highly doubt that."  
They entered the office where Elle was greeted by a loud cheer. Her desk had been decorated and was covered in gift bags full of tiny outfits and cuddly toys. Roz handed her a huge bouquet and made a speech about how they all hoped that everything would go well and how much they were looking forward to meeting the baby. The day passed in a blur of very little work, lots of cake, and every single person offering her their advice and well wishes. Finally five o clock came and she escaped laden with bags and bags of goodies. Jim helped her load up her car and with a hug and arrangements to meet up, Elle went on her maternity leave.

Elle had less free time than she had anticipated. Just three days later she woke up in the middle of the night to a dull cramping pain. She'd had a few bouts of Braxton hicks contractions over the last few months but this was ever so subtly different. She stared at the ceiling, rubbing her hands over her enormous bump and talking to it softly, as she watched the lights from passing cars dart across the room for a while and assessed how this was going to play out. She was just getting lulled back into a false sense of security, her eyes drooping shut when a sharp pain hit her again and she knew something was definitely happening. She sat up gingerly and glanced over at her clock which proclaimed it to be the ungodly hour of three fifteen am. She didn't want to disturb her family, not being totally sure if this was zero hour or not. She tried to remember what he had been shown in the baby classes she'd forced herself to attend, alone, as the other couples smiled at her and pretended they didn't notice she was there by herself.  
She paced the floors and took deep breaths in between regular pee stops before finally admitting she needed some help here at about five am. She rang her Mom. No answer. She rang Ruth. Same thing, not even an answerphone, just a message that her mailbox was full and to try again. Her finger hovered over Rusty's number before she decided not to call her. It wasn't fair. She had the baby to look after and she couldn't just drop everything to get over here even if Elle knew she would anyway.  
She scrolled her contacts, found his number, hesitated just long enough for another ripping pain to creep over her, making her almost double up. When it passed after a few minutes she picked up her phone from where it had dropped to the table and hit the screen. She could hear it ringing, and sent up a silent prayer. Somebody heard it because finally , just as she was about to give up and get herself in the car, she heard a sleepy sounding Brian Quinn pick up.


	23. Chapter 23

He was greeted with the words " Where in the holy fuck have you been?"   
Elle was being helped into the back of the ambulance by two laughing paramedics that she had finally caved in and called about ten minutes earlier when she realised she couldn't drive herself to the Hospital in this state and it didn't look like he was going to show. Quinn had appeared at last, parking up on a grass verge opposite, looking incredibly stressed with his shirt on inside out.   
Leaning against the doors of the vehicle he tried to catch his breath before giving up and just clambering into the back to sit down beside Elle who was scrunching her face and biting her lip to stop herself yelping.   
" Okay we're all set Elle. Just keep breathing like you're doing, and you'll be just fine honey."  
Elle nodded her understanding, any further words being beyond her at the moment, and she tried to do as the medic told her. The doors were shut loudly and the ambulance pulled away, starting the short journey to the Hospital.   
" And you must be Daddy?" The green clad paramedic turned to Brian as he slipped the blood pressure cuff on to Elle's arm and then sat himself next to her to observe.   
" Yeah. I guess so."   
The man looked at him quizzically for a second as Elle shot daggers at Brian , but said no more. Happy she was comfortable for the moment he moved back to his own seat and wrote up notes quickly giving Elle chance to see Brian properly for the first time in weeks. He looked tired. His eyes were darker than she remembered. Before she could utter a word another contraction gripped her and she winced, hissing through her teeth and her back rising off the stretcher.   
"That's ok Elle, just breathe, just breathe. It'll pass soon."   
" Is there anything I can do?" Brian was lost. He felt like he was drowning.   
"Maybe hold her hand? Time the contractions too. It gives us an idea of how fast we're progressing." The paramedic was of course already doing that but he could see the panic on the guy's face. He needed something to focus on.   
Brian grabbed for Elle's hand and held as she gripped it tightly. Finally after a few minutes she loosened up a little as the pain started to recede.   
" You doin' OK there Elle?"   
She nodded weakly, little beads of sweat starting to spring from her hairline. Brian swallowed hard and looked up and out through the windshield, he could see the Hospital coming into view and relaxed slightly   
" Almost there sweetheart, just hold on ok?"   
Elle nodded again and lay back against the pillow, closing her eyes, as if trying to blot out the whole experience. 

Half an hour later he was pacing the corridor in front of the delivery room where they had taken her from the ambulance. He could hear her muffled voice behind the door, and those of the midwives who were getting her settled in.   
The door opened and a blonde haired lady stuck her head out   
" You're Brian I take it?"   
" Yes Ma'am"   
" Elle has said that you can come in if you want to, but she understands if you don't wish to join us. She asked me to give you this" she passed him a phone " and asked if you'd call her mother and sister for her."   
Brian took the phone and nodded his understanding " Will do."   
" Alright then. Well I'll leave you to it."   
She stepped back inside.   
Brian pressed the home button and a picture of Elle at a fancy dress party as a heavily pregnant Wonder Woman, along with a group of friends all in similar attire popped up on the screen. He smiled to himself and opened up her contacts list to find the numbers he needed to call. 

 

Calls made, he took a breath. They hadn't been as awkward as anticipated. Both women, all excited and shrieking, were on their way. He approached the door. He walked back down the corridor. He walked back up, and stood outside the door again. His hand hovered over the handle. This process was repeated a few times before he saw the door open and the same midwife reappeared.   
As she strode past him with a hand full of notes she said " She's alone in there and getting scared." Then she carried on walking, never breaking stride.   
"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He kept up the profanity but it kept him moving and this time he found himself in the large white clinical room. It was light and airy, cooler than the corridor.   
Elle was bending over the bed breathing fast and gripping the sheets tightly. She looked up as he entered and he could see the panic in her expression and the tears forming in her eyes.   
"Hey its alright. I'm here ok? Nothing to worry about I'm here."   
She nodded and he moved towards her instinctively rubbing her back as she swayed back and fore trying to find comfort.   
" Did you get through?" Her voice sounded firm enough and he took that as a good sign.  
"Yeah. They're all het up and excited. No worries, they're on their way ok?"   
"Ok. Thanks"   
Nothing else was needed. He carried on rubbing her back as she fought her way through more contractions. Midwives came and went checking on her. Just as she was about to get an internal check her family arrived. Brian was relieved to see them and as they began to fuss and coo over her he slipped from the room. Elle watched him leave without a word and more tears pricked at her eyes. Only these weren't actually from the pain she was in. She turned back to her Mother and Sister as the midwife began to do what she needed to. 

Hours passed. Brian had made his own calls and was now sitting outside the door watching various people buzz in and out of the room. He didn't attempt to go back in but Ruth had come out a few times to tell him various things which he didn't really understand. The last update was that she was nine centimetres and it wouldn't be long to go now. She'd asked him again if he wanted to go in but he'd shook his head. He felt a little like a spare part, unsure of himself and self conscious.   
Finally he saw a Doctor arriving and as the door opened he could hear Elle moaning low and loud. He felt queasy all of a sudden and headed for the restroom.   
After throwing up he felt a little better and headed back out. Ruth was standing outside the door, smiling, but looking anxious.   
" She'd like you to be there. It's nearly time Brian she's started pushing already. Are you sure you can't do it?"   
Brian gulped and tasted the vomit again.   
" Got any gum?"   
Ruth looked at him blankly for a moment before scrambling in her purse and producing a stick.   
" Thanks" he started chewing and to Ruth's relief he then entered the room, Ruth following close behind him.   
There was blood and gore. Despite the pain Elle looked up and saw him enter. She nodded and her Mother directed him to " Stay away from the business end".   
He moved to the top of the bed and taking the wet compress from the nurse he held it to Elle's forehead as she turned her eyes up to meet his.   
"You're doing great Elle. Just great. C'mon let's get this thing done ok?"   
Elle grunted, incapable of coherent thought or speech at this moment in time but she nodded and got on with her monumental task. 

Time passed quickly from that moment. One second Elle was twisting and turning in agony on the bed, then with one enormous push and a fresh pool of blood, the baby was out.   
" Holy shit is it over?" Elle was panting, her mouth was dry and she felt as if she'd just pushed a frigging hippo out of her body.   
" Elle! The first thing this baby hears is you swearing!"   
The Doctor was grinning and then passing the wriggling, squealing, totally amazing baby over to his mom.   
"" Congratulations Elle. It's a perfect little boy."   
Elle still in shock but catching up a little more as each second went by , hesitantly took the baby into her arms , scared she was going to hurt him in some way and immediately fell in love. He had a shock of dark hair and his little red face was starting to unscrunch slowly as he began to calm down. She was vaguely aware of her Mother and Sister crying and hugging each other while dropping kisses on her head and taking a million pictures and starting to ring everyone they knew.   
There was a beautiful moment where the baby's eyes opened fully and he regarded her quietly, a moment of pure calming bliss in the chaos of the room. Elle held him close and stroked his face softly " Hi there little guy. I'm your momma."   
She looked up and found Brian looking down at the two of them. He looked shocked and in awe , and shit scared all at the same time. His eyes were tearing up too.  
" Would you like to hold him?"   
" Me?" He seemed to be dazed and it took him a moment to realise she was speaking to him at all " Yeah , can I?"   
" Of course you can."   
Brian scooped up the baby as gently as possible making sure he had his head cradled. He held his tiny robust son to his chest and realised this was what it was to really fall in love.


	24. Chapter 24

One year later......

Elle's little apartment was crammed. All her family, friends, and neighbours as well as Brian's invited guests were milling around in the living room, kitchen and spilling out into the garden. Luckily it was a beautiful, bright, warm day.   
They had all gathered to celebrate Logan's first birthday. The dark haired, chocolate eyed, wonderfully chubby birthday boy himself was currently hoisted up on Daddy's shoulders and whooping and laughing with delight as Uncle Walt and Uncle Bry kept him entertained with numerous silly faces and tickles.   
Elle watched her son with his father as she talked with Rusty, who in turn was watching Ray playing on the floor with blocks.   
"Nice turnout babygirl. He's one blessed little boy."   
Elle smiled at her friend " Yeah he is. Thanks again for all your help Rus. I couldn't have done it without you."   
The two friends had spent most of the evening before and that morning baking what seemed like thousands of cakes and making sandwiches in prep for the party.   
"No worries. You hustled for me on Ray-Ray's first. Only fair. He mention anything again when he came over?"   
She was referring, of course, to Brian. This last year he'd actually been amazingly great.The DNA test done in the Hospital at Elle's insistance had proved without doubt the baby was his son. From the start he'd really pitched in with everything. For the first few months he'd slept on Elle's pullout couch and done his fair share of night feeds and dirty diapers. He'd paced the floor with him for hours when Logan had colic. When he had to go on tour or was away overnight filming he always made a point of ringing or face timing everyday with the little boy, who absolutely adored him. All in all he'd been nothing short of amazing with his son who was the apple of both his parents eyes.   
" Yeah, he asked if I'd thought about it."   
" And?"   
" It's all I can think about. But that doesn't mean it's right. I'm scared we'd just being doing it for Logan's sake, not because we want to."   
" What does your heart tell you Ellie?"   
" Rus, my heart is too tired to speak."   
Rusty pulled her best friend into a hug " Sweet girl you know what you want. Just let yo'self be happy now ok? The man has made it clear he want to be here with you both.He's made it pretty damn straight that he's into you, alllllll year. Time to grab you some of that sweet, sweet Staten Island lovin'."   
" Jesus Rusty, that's why we're all standing in this room now, because I did just that."   
" And would you change a goddamn thing?"   
Elle looked over again at her giggling son in his daddy's arms and shook her head.   
"No I wouldn't." 

 

Party over. Guests finally all gone. The sun was setting and Logan was fast asleep in his cot clutching his beloved blankie. Brian and Elle were sitting in the garden, sipping a well deserved beer and looking out over a sea of mess left behind by the revellers of the afternoon.   
Brian watched her as she briefly closed her eyes.She was tired, he knew that. She worked hard to look after Logan, giving him all her free time and she still had her full time job at the office. He'd offered a few times to give her more cash towards things but she had always maintained that she was coping fine.   
He reached for her hand, and grasped it lightly. She smiled softly and turned her face towards him. The last year had made him re-evaluate his entire philosophy on life. Before Elle and before Logan he had always maintained he would never, ever become a father. He would never settle down. Now here he was, ready to eat his words, ready to offer her the world if that's what she wanted.   
" You get chance to think about what we talked about?"   
Elle nodded " Yeah."   
" And?" There was a long pause, the silence between them only filled with the sound of their Son's gentle snores coming through the window behind them.   
" Yeah. I think we can try it."   
Brian gripped her hand a little tighter. He cleared his throat, the unexpected lump there threatening to send him over the edge.   
"Elle I swear to you, you will never regret giving me this chance. I may not ever stand at an alter and say it but I vow to you, here and now, I will always do my best for you and for our little boy."   
" I know you will Bri."   
Elle got up and settled herself down on his lap. He pulled her in close to keep her warm, dropping a loving kiss on her full lips. Sealing a promise he fully intended to keep. She buried her face in his neck and he stroked her vivid cerise hair. They sat like that for a long time, quiet but totally and utterly content.   
This was where their love story would really begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed reading it, and as always I welcome any and all feedback. 
> 
> XXX


End file.
